bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Whereisnornanrockwell/Event Story
It was a beautiful evening at the Mountain Top Field. Phoenix watched from a great height. The sunset painted the mountain orange. Suddenly, it started to rain at one part of the mountain. Phoenix discovered it was raining in the Coconut Field. There was a white figure moving in the clouds. Phoenix glided to the field. His friend Rowan was at Spirit Bear but hasn't noticed the figure yet. He told Rowan about the figure. "A white figure?" He said. "Hmmm, a cloud in a cloud?" Rowan had never been into the Coconut Field. He never knew what was waiting for his arrival... ... It was the Coconut Crab! He stepped in and was immediately petrified. "AHHHH!! What is this beast?!" He said surprisingly. "The Coconut Crab. It is a fierce mob that loves one thing. COCONUTS." Phoenix replied. Phoenix jumped into the field and caught the figure. It made a trail, had a whirl face and blew tornadoes. It was the Wild Windy Bee! "A Wild Windy Bee?" He said. "What's he doing here?" The two fought against each other. Wild Windy Bee was defeated! "Eh, wasn't TOO difficult." Rowan said. It was not long before nighttime approached. Phoenix never checked his calendar. He realised something. Bee Bear was leaving in 1 hour! "UH OH! I still have to turn in Bee Cub Workshop 5!" He said, as he walked past the Dandelion Field, he noticed a spike in the Clover Field. He ignored it, turned in his quest to Bee Bear and went back to his hive. After a rest, Phoenix donated some Star Jellies to the Wind Shrine. "I really don't care if this is bad, it's only 4." He muttered to himself. "I have 25." The chimes were blowing, and blowing, and blowing. He never knew why though! "I got Pepper Patch Winds x2, Mountain Top x5, Coconut x4 and honey." This wasn't bad for him - the night I saw bad though. He stepped into the Clover Field to turn in a Brown Bear quest. The thing he forgot about was the white spike. He moved a bit to close to it... it activated over itself. Out comes a Vicious Bee, ready to fight any foe! Phoenix didn't hold back though. He had dealt with hundreds (maybe even thousands!) of spikes - spikes from Vicious Bees in the Clover Field are no different to them in the Pepper Patch. "Rage Bee, Spicy Bee, activate Rage!" He screamed at the top of his voice. "Lion Bee! ATTACK HARDER!" "MUTATE THE BEES!!" After his bees were worn out, the Rogue Vicious Bee was as well. What a day of fighting for Phoenix and his bees! After turning in his Brown Bear quest (Rose Field 5), it was time for Bee Bear, his Festive Bees and the Cub Buddies to say goodbye for a year. "Ho ho ho! It's been a jolly ol' time here again." Bee Bear sang to himself. "Until next year! Ho ho ho ho! Time to go!" Phoenix was then given a Festive Bean from Onett for his work on the Beesmas Tree. "Here is a Festive Bean." Onett simply said. "Well, thank you Onett!" Phoenix replied. "I have something for you as well... a Star Treat!" Onett declined to reply. As he returned to his hive, he was proud of his bees and himself. It was time to snuggle up for the night! The next day... Rowan came dashing to Phoenix's door. "Look! I HAVE THE COCONUT CANISTER!!!!!" Rowan screamed somehow relentlessly at the top of his voice. "Wow! How?! In one night???" Phoenix gasped. "I know! Crazy!!!!!!!" Rowan once again screamed. "That's not why I'm here though. Spirit Bear has got something for you." "It's a post-Beesmas gift!" Phoenix then treaded to her. "(Yawn) You came." Spirit Bear moaned, in an ecstatic way (ummm... who on EARTH does that?). "Yes, a post Beesmas gift... a little present! Go on, open it!" Phoenix opened the gift, he was jaw-dropped. It contained: 25 Cloud Vials, 100 Red Extracts, 200 Enzymes, 3 Atomic Treats and 5 Marshmallow Bees! "WHAT??????????? THIS IS MAJESTIC!" He screamed (a lot of screaming in this story, lol)! "And... 1 Strawberry?! REALLY?!" He continued. "That is trash." He left, with the gift and grinded in the Pepper Patch for about 2 hours. When Phoenix thought about the night before, he never thought such madness and urgency would happen again. As of now, it hasn't... Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE